


Drink Up My Love

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lactation, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White loves Emma, with her body as well as her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femlash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: nursing

Emma had a tendency to suck on Mary Margaret’s bare skin whenever they cuddled in the post-coital glow.

And now, Snow found that this tendency had gotten stronger. After a emotionally heavy session where Emma recounted her feelings of inadequacy as a daughter, as a lover and as Snow White’s Baby, she had cuddled Emma to her, patting and rubbing her back, only to feel the suction of Emma’s eager mouth on her collar bone.

And now her chest felt peculiar. She cautiously let go of Emma with one hand and touched at her breasts. Her nipples were wet. She blinked and remembered reading somewhere how once you’ve been pregnant, crying can induce lactation. She gently pulled Emma away from her, shushing a suddenly protesting Emma, ‘It’s okay, Baby. I just want to move you here.’

Here, was Snow White’s breast.

‘Mommy? You’re… making milk?’

Snow White felt a surge of anticipation at the awe in Emma’s voice, ‘That’s right Baby. Just for you Emma, all for you.’

She helped Emma lay down, Emma’s breathing tickling her nipples.

She moaned at the teasing lick of her left nipple. She leant over Emma, forced forward by the sensation of Emma drawing milk from her. She cupped the back of Emma’s head gently, using her other hand to stroke Emma’s cheek.

‘That’s it. There’s my beautiful little girl. So good for your Mommy.’


End file.
